This
by MataHari-Chan
Summary: That was why Mattie was very surprised to see this. This being her  annoying but wonderful and beautiful  girlfriend was asleep on her bed, which was covered in five stuffed chicks, a box of chocolate, and rose petals.


**A/N:** Howdy y'all. Ermm… I don't know what this is. I was feeling PruCanny around Valentine's Day, so I wrote this. I have a few other things too but I like this one the best, so I'm posting it first. Read and review.

**Pairing(s):** Totally gender bent Pru/Can, hints of UsUk and GerIta

**Translations (from Google Translate. Correct me if I am wrong.): **

"_Lass mich in Ruhe. __Ich möchte Mattie… und Schokolade. __Mattie mit Schokolade überzogen_": "Leave me alone. I want Mattie…and chocolate. Mattie covered in chocolate."

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia. That right goes to Hidekaz Himaruya and all publishing companies of said product.

When Madeline "Mattie" Williams (-Jones, but she usually dropped that name) walked into her room after a long day of school (plus valentine cards, her brother's freaked out near-sobbing British crush who also had a crush on him but was too stupid to see it, and hockey practice). She had to get ready for a dance she did not want to go to but had to because she was on the Student council when all she wanted to do was spend the night in with her girlfriend. She had told Gil they couldn't meet up for very long today and after going off with a dejected look, had promised to see her later. That was why Mattie was very surprised to see _this_. This being her (annoying but wonderful and beautiful) girlfriend was asleep on her bed, which was covered in five stuffed chicks, a box of chocolate, and rose petals.

Lots and lots of rose petals.

There were red petals, orange petals, and yellow petals. There were white petals, pink petals, and white with red tipped petals. It looked as though a badly coordinated garden had vomited on her red and white comforter, but the thought behind it was so sweet she nearly swooned.

Mattie finally left the doorway, where she had been frozen in shock, to shake Gillian awake to receive a hug. Although she was slightly freaked out because she knows she never gave her a key, she still wanted a hug (or other things, she thought which made her face flush red). "Gillian…Gillian Beilschmit," she said with a slight French lilt to her voice while she shook Gil's shoulder lightly.

"Lass mich in Ruhe. Ich möchte Mattie… und Schokolade. Mattie mit Schokolade überzogen," mumbled back Gil in her native tongue, as she batted Mattie's hand away. After a few minutes with no result, Mattie used her secret weapon: a play on Gil's ever-active libido.

"Gilllll," she whined,"my shirt is really wet and so is-."

"I'M UP, I'M UP! Mattie, Mattie, Mattie, you're here," exclaimed Gillian as she sat up quickly and looked over at Mattie before continuing to prattle on. "I thought you were my mom and I was worried I missed you because you were going to the dance and that I wouldn't get to see you!"

Gil had been suspended earlier in the week when she, Francis, and Antonio had decided to use super glue to glue a stapler down to the teacher's desk along with her reading glasses and other various things, so she was not a loud to go to any school functions or clubs. You could hardly see her looking depressed as she was now up and awake and swinging her arms around in dangerous hand movements that could potentially take out an eye. It also looked a lot like that one Italian student always hanging on Ludwig (Gillian's brother), that made her wonder if those two have been hanging out too much.

"Ah, no I'm here. I still had to get ready for the dance. It was really nice of you to do all of this for me," Mattie stammered out in a way that was endearing to most people that heard her.

"I had Franny help me do it because I'm ''elpless in ze art of la'mour~'," Gillian said in a fake French accent that made Mattie laugh a little before looking guilty.

"All I did was get you two things…I ordered you some German chocolate because I know you were complaining that American chocolate wasn't that good. I managed to find a place that could even put maple syrup in the middle- Gil, what's wrong?"

The other girl looked as though she was tearing up, but Mattie knew it was just because she was overly-dramatic. She was sniffling though and her words were quieter than normal. "I'm fine. I just realized how unworthy I am of you," was the response.

Mattie kissed her on the nose, to attempt to cheer her up, before going to retrieve the chocolate and the unmentioned gift. She came back and dropped them in Mattie's lap before watching her rip open the wrapping paper on the rectangular case. Mattie shifted nervously on her feet in front of Gillian, as she was opening the present. Unfiltered joy was across Gil's face, erasing any of the sadness/guilt/melancholy/whatever she was feeling, that was on there only seconds before.

"Y-you got me this," came out the awed whisper.

"Yeah. Why, was it a bad choice? I'm so sorry-."

Mattie was cut off for her worried rant by her girlfriend yanking her on to the bed and kissing all the available skin she could. "Best. Valentine's. Day. Ever. You are. So. Fucking. Awesome," Gil exclaimed between punctuating firm kisses on Mattie's lips.

"Nnngh….ahhh…H-happy Valentine's…Day to you…too," Mattie managed to breath out before being drawn into more kisses by her (annoying but wonderful and beautiful) girlfriend. She had to remember to thank Al for leaving the game out for her to steal. Well, she was only supposed to borrow it but she could always buy him another copy of Black Ops.

Just like how she could always go to another dance, was her last thought as she let herself drift away into Gil and the hint of chocolate in her kisses.


End file.
